


Royal Beasts

by Nekokratik



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Just a wholesome fic, Modern Royalty, Nakamaship, No Plot/Plotless, No beta we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I ask that you get rid of those beasts! They are wild and are a threat to everyone, especially to Prince Luffy!""The beasts, as you so call them, were handpicked by the royal family to watch over the youngest prince, or are you questioning our decisions?"
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I ask that you get rid of those beasts! They are wild and are a threat to everyone, especially to Prince Luffy!" The duke of a wealthy oil town stood in front of Raftel's king and queen. His pants had a big hole on the back, showing off his underwear. His shirt was untucked and stained with a smelly substance, and his hair seemed like a bird's nest.

"We appreciate your concerns," Queen Rouge said with a kind smile, while King Roger, on the other hand, laughed boisterously.

"They got you good, didn't they?" King Roger managed to say between laughter.

"But the beasts, as you so call them, were handpicked by the royal family to watch over the youngest prince," Queen Rouge continued. "Or are you questioning our decisions?"

"No, no, of course not, Your Majesty," the duke bowed. With a resigned face, he excused himself and backed out of the room.

"It seems like we are due for tea time with our little prince," Rouge said as she gracefully rose from her throne. Roger also got up and offered her his arm to hold. Servants opened the doors for them as they made their way down the hallway.

As they neared the courtyard, they could hear joyous laughter along with barks and screeches. Rouge smiled at the sight before her as she made her way towards the gazebo while Roger made his way towards the crowd in the center.

Prince Luffy, heir to the throne of Raftel sat on the grass surrounded by his companions. In his lap was a bear cub with a blue nose and wrestling in front of them was a large black dog and an electric blue panther with a metal leg. Off to the side, there was a white tiger with yellow stripes that was grooming a black panther, and behind the prince laid an orange cobra on top of a snoozing black tiger with bright green stripes. The black tiger opened one eye as Roger approached the party, but closed it once he saw it was the king.

"Well, well, well, aren't we a happy bunch on this lovely day?" Roger laughed as he sat down on the grass.

The black dog untangled himself from the wrestling and made a small curtsy towards the king. With a nod from Roger the dog sat beside him like a menacing sentinel. The electric blue panther stalked off to join the black panther, but lay out of the white tiger's reach.

"How are you feeling today, Luffy?" Roger asked as he petted the black dog.

"Good enough to come out!" Luffy laughed. "Even Chopper allowed it!" As if prove to his point he held the bear cub up at arm's length and the black dog barked as if in agreement.

"If Doctor Chopper says so, then who am I to disagree?" Roger laughed. The bear cub let out a squeak before squirming to face away from the king. Luffy giggled before bringing the bear back into his chest.

"Roger, Luffy, the tea is ready," Rouge said over the railing of the gazebo. Luffy stood up with Chopper in his arms and extended a hand towards the orange cobra for her to climb on before heading over with the black dog at his heels.

The black dog stood sentinel at the entrance of the gazebo as the royal family sat at the table. The servants handling the food and drinks were wary of the ominous present, but after years of exposure they learned that as long as they didn't harbor any ill will towards the royal family they would be fine.

Luffy sat with Chopper in his lap, occasionally feeding him sweets specially made for him. The orange cobra had slithered down from Luffy's shoulder to peruse through the various foods and drinks on the table.

"Have we got any word from Ace?" Rouge asked as she indulgently let the cobra peer into her cup before taking a sip.

"Yeah! It seems like he is in a snow country, but it seems like both Nojiko and Striker hate it, so I don’t think they will be staying for too long," Luffy said between bites.

"I hope he is dressing warmly," Rouge sighed wistfully.

"As long as he is not getting into any trouble, I think he will do fine," Roger patted the queen's hand. "Luffy don't forget your tea."

Luffy grumbled as he glared at the tea cup in front of him. It was the special tea that they made him drink every day and he hated it for it's bitterness, even though they had tried to improve the taste every year.

Chopper chuffed at him and pulled the cup closer. Even the orange cobra slithered over to stare at Luffy. With a sigh, Luffy picked up the cup and downed the contents in one go.

Rouge and Roger clapped for him and praised him as the orange cobra pushed a plate of sweets over to help wash the bitter taste.

"So what are the plans for today?" Roger asked.

"Well, we are going to explore the forest out back today," Luffy replied with a grin.

"Oh? And what could possibly be there?"

"I don't know, but we will find out!"

"Just be careful, and be back in time for dinner," Rouge said before kissing him on the forehead.

"Your adventure pack is ready in the kitchens," Roger said as he peppered his face with kisses to which Luffy giggled before squirming away. The black dog curtsy towards the king and the queen before following behind.

"Let's go, guys!" Luffy yelled as he ran down the hall. There was resounding screech from the sky as a red blur zoomed after him, and all at once the beasts in the courtyard gave chase to the prince, making the servants jump aside to avoid collision.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, have fun!" Makino called out as Luffy trotted out of the kitchen with a bag pack full of necessities.

"See you later!" Luffy called back.

He walked up to the group of animals waiting for him at the forest edge and they followed his lead. Luffy reached into a side pocket and took out a map.

"Yosh! X marks the spot," Luffy giggled as he felt the orange cobra slither across his shoulders to get a better look of the map. "Nami, that tickles."

The orange cobra ignored him and looked towards southeast. Luffy grinned as he started walking towards that direction. Just before he walked into the darkness of the forest, a red hawk landed on his shoulder.

"Usopp, are you scared?" Luffy asked, to which the hawk squawked indignantly. Luffy giggled. "My bad, the great Usopp would never be scared!"

The red hawk settled down before cuddling closer to Luffy the further in they walked, similarly Nami tucked herself behind Luffy's ear and peered between raven hair at the dark forest around them.

The black dog trotted merrily beside him while Chopper sat on the back of the blue panther who kept a calm pace on the other side. The other felines had slunk off once they crossed the forest edge. The black panther merged with the shadows of the dense forest and in the same manner, the black tiger also blended in, but his bright green stripes gave him away when small rays of sunshine of landed on him.

On the other hand, the white tiger stood proud on the tree tops as his white and yellow fur glinted in the sunlight, as if he had gold adorning him.

As the prince trekked along the forest, he would sometimes stop and capture beetles and show them off to his friends. Nami would hiss at it and slither away from it whereas Usopp would help him find the rare ones with his keen eye and crow in victory when they caught it. Chopper sniffed at them curiously and as if understanding of Usopp's chirps, the bear cub would look back and forth between the hawk and the beetles in awe. Even the blue panther and the black dog showed some interest in these bugs, going as far as scavenging for some themselves.

Eventually, they made it to the hilltop where you could see the entire country and the sea.

"Ooh!" Luffy said in awe as he stared at the scenery. With a screech, Usopp took a dive and spread his wings, soaring in the clear blue sky.

Luffy giggled as he set his bag down. He had Chopper in his lap and Nami on his shoulders as he emptied the bag pack.

"Here you go, Brook," Luffy said as he placed a container with meat jerky in front of the black dog. "And this is for you, Franky," he said as he placed another container in front of the blue panther.

He started humming as he placed the rest of the containers in a circle. "And this is for us!" The prince took a bite of his sandwich and gave Chopper his share of the food.

He reached into a container with what seemed like small meatballs and threw one into the sky. He and Chopper cheered and laughed as it was snatched by a red blur.

Usopp successfully caught all the treats thrown in the air and even did tricks in between, putting on a show for those on land. The black panther and the white tiger showed up not too long after he started and headed for their respective dishes. The black tiger sauntered out of the forest just as they were finishing their meal.

"Zoro, did you get lost again?" Luffy laughed as the black tiger nudged him aside. Zoro laid down to eat, uncaring of the boy laying on his back.

"Stop it, Robin, that tickles," Luffy giggled as the black panther started grooming him and Chopper. Robin continued licking them with more vigour until she was satisfied.

Brook laid on his side, enjoying the sun warming his fur whereas Franky had gone to lay down partially in the shade. The blue panther enjoyed sunning, but he learned that his prosthetic limb tended to heat up if he laid down for too long in the sun, so he made due. Usopp roosted on a branch above him to keep him company.

Once Robin laid down, Nami slithered up on her back to snooze as she was the one who would be least likely to disturb her nap.

"Sanji, come on, its nap time!" Luffy called out to the white tiger that seemed to be in a growling match with the black tiger. Sanji flicked his ears and ambled over to lay down where Luffy was patting.

Just like that, all the beasts snoozed around the prince of Raftel with the sun watching over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I came up with! Totally open to write more about this AU if anyone has any interesting ideas/prompts :D


End file.
